A Player Named Loom 107
There was once a 12 year old boy named Micheal. He had blue eyes, jet black hair, and he was skinny. It was his birthday, the date being November 12th, 2016, and he had gotten a laptop as a gift from his parents. Micheal was so excited that once he had finished eating cake he ran to his room and booted up his new computer. He wanted a computer so badly because he wanted to play ROBLOX, he had always seen those YouTubers have so much fun playing all of those games. Micheal made his account, his username was Meeke_Stund and he clicked on the first game he saw. "Work at a Pizza Place" it was called, and Micheal excitedly clicked the play button. Once he got in the game, he was thrilled while pressing the WASD keys on his grey keyboard to move his little character. Micheal eventually mastered the controls and started to get the basics of the game. Saturday, November 19th Micheal had his friend, Nicholas, who was tall with orange hair and was skinny like Micheal, spend the night at his house to show him his new computer. Nicholas thought his computer was cool, although he wasn't as thrilled as Micheal was because he had a computer of his own. They started to play ROBLOX together, playing games such as "Get Eaten", and "The Mad Murderer", all the while having fun. 11:42 PM: Nicholas was asleep, but Micheal was still playing ROBLOX. He was scrolling through games, Micheal was bored. He was about to turn his computer off when all of a sudden a certain game caught his eye. The Looming Plague The game was called, "The Looming Plague." The thumbnail featured 2 ROBLOX characters, dressed in black, holding hands. Weird... Micheal thought to himself as he clicked on the game. He checked the description, and it read, "T͂͌҉͔͚̭ḧ̯͔̏̓͆ͬ̾̍͜ḭ̤͑͊̀̂s͙̥͙̩̝̫̞̐͂͛ ̼̥͎͚͔̀̌g̜a̵̟̤̼̩̰͋ͅm̒̓ͦ͆̒̚҉͖͖͚̜̲͕̜e͓ͣ͛̆ͬ̈́̒ͩ ͔͉̲̦̻̻̅̅ͨ͂̐ͣi͇̊̅̔̑ͧ̋s͈̈̋ͨ́ ̠͈̩͖̒̽̄̿͌f̺̤̭̙̭̟͛̏ő̶̺̪̱ͤͬr̡͙̗̦̺̹̻ ̶̓ả̷͚̈͌̎ͤͤ ̺̋͑̓̑ͥf͔̜ͨr͙i͇̻̰̰͓̖̞̍̄ͤ̆̄̏ͬ͞eͪͥ̽n͂ͥ̉ͣ̄ͦ̚d̷̦̽" It was written in Zalgo text. Probably just some guy trying to be scary. Micheal thought to himself. He clicked the play button and the game loaded up. He got into the game, and he was unsettled as the River Styx audio from Paper Mario was playing. He moved his character to a corridor and he saw ROBLOX characters hanging from the ceiling, scripted to have blood dripping from their dead bodies. Micheal was even more unsettled, then to his suprise, the creator joined. His name was Loom_107, his character's torso and legs dark blue, his arms and head light blue. "You." Loom_107 said in the chat. "You are the one I have been waiting for." What is he talking about? I thought to myself as the mysterious Loom_107 kept talking. "You did not care that I died, you coldblooded maniac." "Wait...what?" Micheal muttered under his breath as he stared at his screen. "What are you talking about?" Micheal replied in the chat. "You will see..." Loom_107 said. And right after that, the game closed. Nightmares, 1:32 AM, Sunday November 20th Micheal went onto YouTube to try and cheer himself up, but he couldn't stop thinking about the strange game he just played. After a while, Micheal had the urge to confront the strange player called Loom_107, he didn't know why. So he went back onto the game. But instead of a corridor, it was Micheal's character, standing in the center of the screen. His skin was very detailed, and he had no eyes or nose or anything, all he had was a mouth. he was smiling, with very detailed and realistic teeth. "You didn't care..." It said, and it repeated the line over and over again. Then the game crashed. but this time the game loaded up again. Loom_107 was there, but the setting had changed, instead of a corridor, we were in a box. Loom_107 had his back turned to me. "Look at what you did to me..." Loom_107 said in the chat. My character died on it's own on random, but instead of the normal "oof" sound, it was a blood-curtling scream, of what seemed to be from a 12 year old boy. It sounded like the scream belonged to Nicholas... Micheal was suddenly frightened and checked on Nicholas. Micheal gasped in shock as he saw Nicholas with his mouth ajar, his eyes wide open...and a knife embedded in his chest. Micheal looked down at his hands. Blood. Blood on his hands. Blood on his shirt. Micheal was so shocked he couldn't cry, he couldn't move, he couldn't feel anything other than shock. He ran to his computer and typed to Loom_107, blood from his fingers staining the grey keys on his keyboard. "WHAT IS GOING ON" Micheal typed in all caps. "You killed me Micheal..." Loom_107 said. "WHAT? I DIDN'T KILL YOU NICHOLAS!" Micheal frantically typed. "Yes you did Micheal...I guess you forgot you had dementia as well." Micheal was shocked. "Now it's your turn." Loom_107 said. Micheal froze. He felt a cold, dead hand on his shoulder. Nicholas. Nicholas then took the knife that was once embedded in his chest and into Micheal's forehead. Mystery The police arrived at Micheal's house on November 20th, 9:46 AM. Micheal's body was found on the floor in his room, a knife embedded in his forehead. There was a pool of blood next to him, along with another pool of blood on the second bed in the room, which was supposedly Nicholas's bed. Micheal's computer was gone, N̗̹͕̤̱̯͛͗ͦ́͛ͩ͞ï̴̭̭̯͉̗̞͈c͔̋̒ͪ͆͌ḧ͎̝̭̮͙̞̺̓̾͊͐ͣͪo̝̙͚̫̫̘ͬ͛͒̔l̲̬̘̭̤̦ͩ́͝ȃ̴̩͓͙̤͇ͣ̎ͅs̸̰̩ͫ ̧̗̼̞͖̲̠͎͛̿̋w̸̼̱̺̹̦ͅa̩̲̔͌̇̚s̢̹̱̦̣̹ ̤̙͈̓̏̂̾g̵͔̖̯̉̓̎̋̓̃ŏ̉ͬ̐̆̏҉̟̬n̯͎̥̙̩͚͙ͩͣ̅ͮ̂́͝ê̫̞̅͝ ̼̲̜̙̲a͖͖̗̜̯͂͗ͧ́s̻̣̣͖͉̝͗ͭͤ̕ͅ ̫̗̼̥͖ͮͯ̑́w̛̙̙͙̖̉ͥ̚e̜͇̹ͣ̎ͩl̰̝̺̲̦̻̫͂ͩ̓̈ͯͩ̚ḷ̳̖̤̙̜̔̔ͧ͢.̱̹̼ͩͣ́̋̏ (Thanks for reading! This was my first creepypasta, I hope you liked it.) Category:Marked for Review Category:Games Category:Shock Endings Category:Entities